Hermione and Draco: A Love Story
by MaLfOySgUrL3993
Summary: Will fate bring two enemies together? Or is it all a joke? HrD pairing, takes place in their 6th and 7th years! A mandatory reread! explanation inside! Reposted 2
1. Prophecy

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own any of it! JKR and Warner Bros. own everything!

**_Summary:_** Will fate bring two enemies together? Or is it all just a joke? Hr-D pairing, takes place in their 6th and 7th years.

**_A.N—_**alright here is the new and improved version of Hermione and Draco: A Love Story! I hope you like it and it is mandatory that re-read things… some things have greatly changed!

… … …

Hermione and Draco: A Love Story—Chapter One: The Prophecy

Albus Dumbledore listened to the prophecy over and over again in his head. What her kept hearing was:

_As rivals enter their last years of growing knowledge_

_Acquaintances they will become_

_Relations will be in their nature_

_In battle, loved will be lost_

_Good and evil forces join together, making a whole_

_Having a power that will destroy the Dark Lord_

Professor Dumbledore sat in his comfy red leather chair. He sat behind his old fashioned cherry colored desk. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and started grinning furiously. Behind his half-moon shaped glasses, there was a glint, a bright twinkle in the elderly man's eyes.

From the prophecy he knew who the Head Boy and Head Girl would be in two more years. They were from totally opposite houses, their blood was completely opposite. For which they both hated each other and ones friends. For Dumbledore knew they would set aside their differences.

_A.N:_ well I hope you liked the edited version better! 'Tis a little longer than the original!

**_NOTE_**: I am editing this story **_BIG_** time! I am taking a whole chapter out which will come into play later on in the story!


	2. Hogwarts Express

**_A.N_**—Here is the second long awaited chapter!

Hermione and Draco: A Love Story—Chapter Two: Hogwarts Express

Hermione Granger, who is fifteen years old, is returning for her sixth and almost last year of Hogwarts. She is the most clever and cunning witch in her class. She has coffee colored bushy hair and a pair of cinnamon colored eyes to go with it. She is around five feet and six inches with a slender body. She proudly took the honor of being the girl Gryffindor prefect in her fifth year.

Draco Malfoy, sixteen years old, is going back to Hogwarts for his sixth year. He is very arrogant and "superior" to his enemies. He has long silvery blonde hair and a pair of pearl blue eyes. He is very tall at almost six feet just like his father and is very muscular from all the quidditch training. He is the sixth year male Slytherin prefect.

------

Hermione said good-bye to her mum and dad before entering the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters. She was holding Crookshanks in one hand and using the other to roll her trolley. She brought her trolley to the end of the train and left it there for the conductor to take. She ventured to find her two best friends.

Draco unenthusiastically hugged his mother good-bye and stormed off. He walked onto the train with a big huff. He found his own compartment and locked the door to be alone. He had too much stuff on his mind to deal with his idiot friends and didn't want them to disrupt or bother him.

When Hermione had found Harry and Ron she gave them great big hugs and the three of them went onto the train after saying good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They found an empty compartment so that they can catch up and just talk.

Draco was pondering at how he was going to pull this thing off. Draco kept thinking about how proud his mum and dad were when _he_ asked him to do this "wonderful job." He would love to see this person defeated by him, but he wasn't sure if his plan would work. Draco had been working on a plan all throughout the summer. He thought it was a superb arrangement, but it made him sick to think he would actually have to go through with this. Little did he know…?

"I spent the whole summer at Ron's and it was great. I had an amazing time, compared to being at the Dursley's, which I was never even there this summer," Harry said with much more happiness in his voice.

"Wow! That's great I am sure they didn't even care that you weren't there! Although if they did, it wasn't because of _you,_ probably because they didn't have their _slave_," supposed Hermione.

"Those ungrateful little…" Hermione started mumbling to herself.

"Uh, so Hermione how was your summer? Good I hope," said Harry.

"OH! It was great! I traveled to Italy with my mum and dad. I made loads of friends there! It was surprising that they all knew English so well! Although I did take up Italian for a while so I knew stuff. While I was in Italy, we visited Venice, which was amazing because anywhere you go you have to ride in a boat called a gondola. Practically the whole city is covered in water! And…" Hermione continued to babble on and on about her summer.

Draco had decided to go for a walk. He needed to get some fresh air after being suffocated with all his thoughts. He wanted to get away from his thoughts for a moment and just take a stroll.

While on his walk he bumped into one of the six year prefects, a Hufflepuff girl. The girl had remembered that he was a prefect and thought she would be nice and remind him that they had a meeting to go to on the train before it reached Hogwarts. But Malfoy being Malfoy was mean to the girl for bumping into him.

"Uh, Hermione sorry to interrupt, but what is a gindiloo or whatever you called them?" questioned Ron.

"Huh? What? Sorry, was I just talking and talking. Oops I'm doing it again aren't I? Oh right, Ronald weren't you listening to me the first time? They are called gondolas. It is spelled g-o-n-d-o-l-a-s. They are boats used to go about Venice, and sometimes—"

At that moment Draco walked by the trio's compartment and couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the three. He just had to intervene, just to make his life seem a little bit better than theirs.

"They are long thin boats that you can only use on romantic occasions," Malfoy smirked.

"As I was saying, gondolas are boats that you see in Venice because Venice is mostly made up of all water; just as I told you before," Hermione said being totally oblivious to the fact that Malfoy was standing in the doorway.

"Granger, Granger, Granger. What are we going to do with you?" questioned Malfoy with his usual smirk on.

"Shut it already will you! Stop talking to Hermione as if she is all of a sudden your friend, Malfoy!" Ron angrily said standing up as he was saying this.

"Whatever Weasley. I actually came here to tell you and Granger that we have a prefects meeting soon, so I suggest you don't start so none of us are late," Malfoy sighed.

_Did he just do something nice? No, no that must be my imagination_. Hermione thought to herself.

After Draco left and a few more minutes passed, Hermione and Ron headed over to the compartment where their meeting was. Harry got up to see if he could find someone to talk to.

**_A.N_**—I know the sixth book is already out, but this story was in the making long before the book came out (I am adding stuff in from HBP, but I have to twist it up because this is Hr/D fic!). Okay so the beginning (first two paragraphs) was kind of pointless, but I added it in anyway! Some of this chap is from the old version, so I hope it isn't bad.


End file.
